Mind over Matter
by boy4Karofsky
Summary: Imagine that mutants were real, only, they also existed in the McKinley high school. Karofsky and Kurt are both "gifted" and Dave has Kissed Kurt. Will they discover each other's secrets? Well they end up together? AU Warning, Kurtofsky Lemon. I DO NOT OWN GLEE CHARACTERS! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

David Karofsky was sitting in Advanced Placement United States History, staring intently at his paper upon which he was taking class notes. Dave sat back, absent mindedly staring out the window, paying little attention the guest speaker at the front of the class. The woman was talking about slavery or the Civil War, he couldn't remember what the syllabus said about the topic of discussion. He was thinking about how why he had taken this godforsaken class. At that point he remembered that, with his "ability", he could ace all the tests because all he had to do was focus on one of the voices in his head. These voices being each of his classmate's thoughts, Dave was… He could never quite remember what the doctors kept calling it. For some strange reason, the word Telepathic stuck out in his mind. That word SEEMED correct but he wasn't sure. He was just sure of what he could do. Dave could hear what others were thinking and, most importantly, what the answers to the tests were.

As far as Dave knew, their were only a total of three other mutants in the school. Their was Azimio Adams, he possessed the wonderfully useful but not so subtle ability of super strength. Then their was Becky Jackson, and although she had Down syndrome, she actually had an IQ which was unmeasurable due to her super intelligence. She actually had disproven one of Stephen Hawking's theories. However, due to her handy-cap no one believed her except those closest to her and could understand what she was talking about, which was very few people. Finally, their was Kurt Hummel. The school's token "Faggot" as people called him. Besides the ability to be able accessorize flawlessly, Kurt possessed a sensitivity to others emotions. He could both feel others emotions and manipulate them without their knowledge of it occurring.

Dave also, though no one besides Kurt knew this, had a huge crush on Kurt. Dave was as gay as the day was long and the only people who knew it was himself and Kurt. Not that this was Dave's intention. Let's just say he wasn't thinking with either the correct head or anything else. He was strictly thinking with his lower head and his heart. He had kissed Kurt in the School's locker room.

Dave remembered everything from that day. The exact pair of skinny jeans which Kurt was wearing, the way he had styled his hair that day. Dave even remembered the pair of navy blue knee high boots Kurt had worn that day. Dave wasn't surprised that he hadn't been able to control himself when Kurt had gotten in his face that afternoon. Dave remembered the sexy scent Kurt had been wearing that day. Even weeks later, the scent made his head swim and his heartbeat speed up.

Either way, after kissing Kurt, Dave fled with his "tail" between his legs. As he fled, Dave remembered feeling the shock which was rolling through Kurt at the time. This was also when Dave realized Kurt was an empath. Dave had escaped and gotten home with out too much trouble from his parents. His parents were usually out in the evenings when he got home from school and would often be out until very late.

Once Dave had talked himself down from the ledge, for he had considered suicide at that moment, he collected his thoughts and just decided to sleep. Sleep and forget, these two practices helping him get over all the things he had done to others at school. From gay bashing to bulling, he had done it all. He had also heard it all his victim's thoughts about what was happening to them. Dave thought of this as he started preparing for bed, even though it was only about seven thirty, he wouldn't sleep for hours. He was still stressing about what he would deal with the following day and how many people he had hurt.

Dave had the fear of being publicly outed by Kurt this evening. Though Kurt was the school's only open queer kid, he still had just about every student's cell number. Their school only had about 600 kids enrolled, so even if he did not have everyone's phone number, word would get around. Even though his thoughts were racing and he was the furthest thing from relaxed, he somehow managed to fall asleep at about eight thirty.

Dave awoke the next morning with a slight head ache, realizing he had fallen asleep in an awkward position. His headache combined with a stiff neck, Dave knew it was going to be a hard day. He gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom connected to his room and stepped into the shower.

While in his shower, Dave tried to come up with a plan of action. How to treat Kurt when he got to school, what to say if Kurt had told others, how to react in general. By the time he had finished his shower, Dave decided that he was going to pretend that nothing had happened. That he had not kissed Kurt and he was just going to go on with his life.

Dave got dressed in a daze that morning. He thought about whether he would deny everything, or change his story depending on he who asked. Dave looked at the clock, realized that he was running late and sprinted out the door of his bedroom. Taking the steps two at a time, he ran into the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and kissed his mother on the cheek. Sprinting to the front door, he grabbed his book bag and keys, slipped on a pair of sneakers and ran to his car.

Thanks to his bad habit of speeding down the highway, Dave got to his locker with five minutes until the bell rings. Dave had done just what he had planned. He pretended nothing had happened, and no one asked about the kiss or anything to do with Kurt or the locker room. Dave had kissed Kurt a little over three weeks ago, and was just concerned about what Kurt planned to do with said information.

Dave was brought back to reality when Ms. Harris dismissed them and wished them a good rest of their day. Dave walked back to his locker and opened it. Just as it was opened, a folded up piece of paper falls out and onto the floor. Dave, confused, bent to pick it up. He opened it and began to read it. "David," it reads. "These last few weeks have been quite confusing for me. You kissed me in the locker room, which by the way was my first kiss, and this incident has perplexed me to the point of total… Well, you get what I am saying. Anyways, I have been contemplating how to deal with this situation, and I have a proposal. As you may or may not know, my father and Finn's mother recently got married and they are living with us. Why don't you come over and we will discuss what happened. If anyone calls it into question, you can say that you were hanging out with Finn and I personally will make sure that he backs that story up. If you refuse to discuss the 'incident' I will go public with this little secret. Please tell me soon.

~Kurt"

_Well fuck._ Dave thought. _Now what am I going to do?_ Realizing he has to go, he quickly searched for Kurt, knowing he is around. Dave listened for him, eventually hearing him think about the test in French Class he had just finished. Dave quickly tried to decipher exactly where he was. Eventually, he determined that Kurt was in the library. Dave walked in that general direction. Finally, Dave spotted Kurt and he stormed toward the man.

As he is walking towards Kurt, he heard the thought flash through Kurt's head. _Here comes the knuckle dragger. OH! Look! He found my little love note. Ha. Idiot._ Offended by this, Dave walked up to him and got in Kurt's face. Dave took a second to deeply inhale the intoxicating scent of Kurt's cologne. He quickly snapped back to reality. Dave glared at Kurt and spat out the sentence, "What the fuck is this, Fancy?" as he held up the note for Kurt's inspection.

Kurt took a second to digest the question and to get a read on Dave's emotions. Anger. Always anger with Dave. Kurt decided to just even him out a little, to help Dave relax.

Dave hears what Kurt was thinking and said through gritted teeth, "Don't fucking mess with my emotions, Hummel. I'll kick your ass if you try that again."

Kurt was taken aback by this comment. Realizing that this meant that Dave can read his mind, Kurt spits back, "Really? But it's fair to listen in on people's private thoughts though, huh?"

Staring back at Kurt, Dave scowled and nodded. Kurt thought in Dave's direction, _Be at my house at Seven o'clock. Got it?_

Dave digested the command, thinking about the alternative. Reluctantly, he finally nodded and turned away, headed to Calculus. The rest of the day went by in a blur, for both Dave and Kurt, neither of the boys could have told their parents what they had done in school had they asked.

Kurt arrived at home at about four thirty, and began to make dinner for himself and Finn. His dad and Carole were planning on going out on a date this evening. The two were planning on going out to a fancy dinner and a movie. They also discussed the possibility of going out to a bar after words, so they could be back very late.

Dave got home at about the same time, made himself a sandwich and began to do his Calculus homework. When Dave finally finished the lengthy homework, he checked his cell phone and saw that it was about six forty-five. He grabbed his keys and headed out to his car.

Driving on auto pilot, he arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence at five minutes of seven. After waiting in the car for four minutes, Dave got out of the car and walked toward the front door.

Dave took a steadying breath and knocked on the front door. The door opened and Kurt is standing in the door way, wearing a V-Neck t-shirt and thought, _Come on in._ Dave stepped inside and looked around.

Kurt stared at this muscular boy and slightly blushes when an inappropriate thought flashed through his mind.

Shock and excitement flew through Dave's mind at the image in Kurt's head. Dave felt his pants suddenly get tighter at this realization.

Kurt stared at Dave with undecipherable look on his face. Kurt licked his lips and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

Dave stared at him like he couldn't understand what Kurt is asking. Finally snapping to his senses, Dave mumbled, "Sure, why not…" Smiling, Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and dragged him toward the couch.

Kurt sat and faced Dave, making eye contact and leaning back on the arm rest of the couch. "So, Dave." Kurt said. "Tell me, why did you kiss me? Do you like me? I mean, I assume you are gay. After all you kissed me and, as a general rule, if a guy kisses another guy he is either gay or drunk. Although, no matter how stupid I personally I think you are, I don't think you would come to school drunk. So, that being said, do you have something to tell me David?"

David swallowed to clear the lump in his throat and continued to stare at Kurt. Finally, Dave opened his mouth and stated, "Fine. You got me. I, David Karofsky, am gay. Furthermore, I have had a crush on you since freshman year when we had gym class together and I saw you naked for the first time. You had muscle in all the right places, and you were so beautiful. Then I heard what all the other guys were saying to you and I didn't want to be treated like you… One thing led to another and I went from being a part of the teasing to instigating the teasing. Then I was labeled as the homophobic jock so it was too late to do anything about my image so I went with it. I am so sorry Kurt, all I can hope is that you don't hate me and on the off chance you do, I would love to take you to dinner sometime."

Kurt couldn't stand it any longer, he lunged at David and started kissing him. He quickly climbed on Dave's lap and startled him. Through Dave's jeans and his ability, Kurt could feel Dave's arousal and it was mirrored in Kurt. Kurt began to kiss and nibble David's neck and thought _Wanna head to my room?_ Dave could not believe that had just crossed Kurt's mind.

"Fuck yeah." Growled Dave. Kurt stood and grabbed Dave's hand, leading him to his bedroom downstairs. Once there, Dave quickly scanned the room to find a suitable flat surface upon which to take Kurt. Dave quickly located the bed and tossed Kurt on it. Dave quickly climbed on top of him and began to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt just kept thinking that this wasn't going to take very long, he could tell that David was too keyed up to last too long. The same went for Kurt, he just hoped that if this continued, Dave would feel just as much pleasure as Kurt could tell he was going to.

Dave sat up and removed his shirt, he swiftly leaned back down and started to tug at Kurt's shirt. Kurt understood and quickly removed his shirt. Kurt giggled as he saw Dave's jaw dropped in shock. Somehow, Kurt had gotten even more muscular than the last time he had seen Kurt shirtless. Kurt started to tug at Dave's belt and finally removed it from his pants. Taking a second to admire Dave's chest, Kurt quickly kneeled and pulled Dave onto his knees as well. Once they both were on their knees, Kurt gave Dave a peck on the lips and began to kiss down Dave's chest. Reaching one of Dave's nipples, he nibbled on his hardening nubs. All the while pinching Dave's other nipple. Kurt eventually swapped nipples, giving the other nub the same treatment. Kurt continued to kiss down to Dave's treasure trail. Kurt was determinded to give Dave's chest a complete tongue bath. However, that well have to come later. Kurt finally stopped kissing David's chest and went back to kissing Dave on the lips.

Kurt eventually pushed Dave onto his back and unbuttoned his jeans and in one swift motion pulled Dave's pants down around his ankles. Seeing the bulge in Dave's underwear made Kurt very excited. Kurt couldn't believe that this hunk known as Dave was almost naked in HIS bed.

Dave then said, "Kurt, your pants. Let me see you in your underwear." Kurt stood and dropped his pants, he was wearing his smallest pair of briefs. His jeans were so tight, he was unable to wear anything other than the briefs.

"Kurt, Get over here NOW!" Dave growled. Kurt obliged only too willingly. Laying down, David climbed on top of Kurt, covering him with his whole body. Dave began to kiss Kurt and shove their throbbing members together, even though they were both still in their underwear. Kurt began to moan and laced his fingers in Dave's hair. Giving a sharp pull, Dave's head was pulled back exposing his neck. Kurt quickly swept in to mark the skin their with a hicky. Sucking and biting, Dave was quickly marked by the man. "There, now everyone knows you have been marked.

The men made eye contact andKurt saw Dave's eyes darken with lust. With a low growl, Dave said, "You are going to straddle my face and I am going to prep that hot ass to take my fat dick. While I do that, you better get my dick nice and wet baby."

Kurt obliged and climbed on top of Dave. He licked the head and kissed the tip of Dave's cock. He began to suck Dave's huge cock, at just an inch at a time. Kurt wasn't able to quite take all of Dave in his mouth, but eventually he did get into a good rhythm. Kurt also noticed that Dave liked to have his balls played with, so every once in a while, he would give Dave's balls a tug or two. Kurt eventually pulled off of Dave's throbbing member and began to shine Dave's sensitive balls.

While Kurt was giving Dave the best blowjob he had ever received, partially because it was so fantastic and this was the first time he had had sexual contact with anyone, he was stretching Kurt's tight ass. Dave licked his pointer finger and gently prodded Kurt's pick asshole. Dave sunk his finger into Kurt's ass just to his first knuckle. Kurt moaned around Dave's dick and was squirming on top of Dave. Dave quickly inserted a second finger, then a third. Eventually, Dave was able to locate Kurt's prostate and Kurt practically bit Dave's dick off in surprise.

Kurt sat up and growled, "David, you have thirty seconds to get inside me, or I will chop off your dick for mal-use." Not needing to be told twice, Dave pulled his fingers out of Kurt's ass and righted himself above Kurt.

Kurt, laying waiting, Dave said, "Kurt, condom?" Kurt realizing what was said, looked at Dave, "Fuck I don't have one… I am a virgin Dave so I am clean, but if you don't want to continue, I understand." Dave just looked at Kurt and said, "I've never had sex either… so…" Dave didn't make eye contact with Kurt not wanting to see his reaction of what Dave would assume would be disbelief.

Dave then heard Kurt think, _Then get the fuck inside me._ Not needing a second invitation, Dave lines up and gently pushes inside Kurt's tight ass.

Dave had never felt anything more exquisite than being inside Kurt. Kurt was like warm, smooth silk wrapped tight around Dave. Dave was having a hard time not ignoring Kurt's potential pain and pushing all the way inside Kurt.

"More. MORE!" Kurt groans out and pushes back on Dave to have all of Dave inside him. Dave made eye contact with Kurt waiting for the go ahead, Kurt just nodded and said "Pound me into my fucking mattress, Dave!"

Dave started snapping is hips back and forth, hitting all the right places inside Kurt. As Kurt had predicted, they both only lasted for about five minutes. As they both reached their climax, Kurt and Dave grunted out at the same time "Cuming!"

As soon Dave had first started to cum, Kurt knew something was different, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Dave felt the same, but he also couldn't figure out what it was.

Once the two men were firmly in the blissful afterglow, they were cuddling and Kurt heard Dave say _I think I am falling for him…_ Kurt shot up in bed and shouted, "Excuse me? Did you just say you were falling for me?!"

Dave looked at Kurt and could feel the anger and surprise coursing through Kurt. _How did he hear me think that? Was it a lucky guess? Also, how can I feel what Kurt is feeling right now?_

Kurt's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You can do WHAT?"

_Can you hear me?_ Dave thought. _If you can, think something back._

_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_ Kurt thought back in Dave's direction. _Did you say you can feel my emotions?_

Dave nodded in response, confused beyond belief. "Uh, yeah. I can. Kurt, what is going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing… Do your parents know you are gifted?" inquired Kurt. Formulating an idea in his head, but hoping he was wrong. His thoughts were jumping all over the place, so Dave was unable to follow Kurt's thoughts

"Uh, yeah, they are gifted too… Why?" Dave responded. He was unsure what was going on, but Dave hoped that Kurt could figure it out.

"I think I have an idea. Where are your parents?"

"I have no clue, maybe at that bar down on 9th street?" Dave stated.

"Get dressed and call them, tell them where you are and to come here. That it is an emergency. I don't suppose they know you are gay?" Dave stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. "Right, well you are going to have to tell them tonight if we want to get any answers."

Kurt pulls out his cell and calls his dad, "Dad, I need you to come home, something has happened. Okay, see you soon."

Dave stares at Kurt in confusion. "Kurt, what is going on?" Kurt sighs, "I don't know, but hopefully we well find out…"

Please tell me if you would like me to continue. If not I will let this die, but it was bugging me… RR's appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I need to apologize! When I started this story I had promised myself that I would have the update at LEAST weekly, and I failed to do that… My brother had his tonsils removed this week so I have been helping him get better, not that that is an excuse! So I just have a few things I need to say before I start the story.

Okay, so for one thing, in this story there is going to be a little more communication using just telepathy… so from now on

_Kurt's thoughts_

**Dave's thoughts**

Number two, thanks to all who reviewed! Some great suggestions and criticisms!

Finally, I am currently looking for a beta? So, if you are interested, please message me and tell me! Thanks!

Burt Hummel, at the ripe "old" age of forty-nine, was without a doubt an attractive man. Both he and his Wife, Carole Hummel, were reminded of this each time they went on these fun, date nights. Each date held a different idea behind them. When Burt and Carole had first started dating, they would do the same thing each time. Dinner, a movie and then a moonlit walk in the park. Though these excursions had been nice, this had given them the opportunity to talk and get to know one another better, this had quickly become habitual and quite tedious. Then, Burt came up with an idea.

In order to spice up their date nights, Burt planned theme dates. These dates could have been anything. From a dinner cruise to a candle lit picnic on a roof top, Burt had everything planned for each date. All Carole had to do was sit back and be "wooed" so to speak. This evening, Burt had planned a moonlit picnic on one of the mountains just outside of the city limits.

"Burt, where on earth are we going?" said Carole, as she stared out the window. "We aren't even in town anymore. Heck, we aren't even… I don't even know. Where are we?"

Burt laughed under his breath, "Wow, I guess it's a good thing I married you because I love you and not because of your patience." She stared at him with a look of mock-offense, finally she hit her husband on his arm. "We well be there in a few minutes dearest, just relax."

Sighing dejectedly, Carole crossed her arms and mumbled, "Well, we better be there soon; and I hope we will be eating soon, I'm starving…"

Burt laughed and shook his head, "Yes dear, we well be eating soon." He continued to drive down the road until he came to a dead end. Burt put the car in park and turned toward his wife.

Carole however wasn't looking at her husband, she appeared pensive while she inspected the surrounding area. As she looked at the woods, she was confused about what they were doing at, what appeared to be, the opening of a hiking trail. Carole turned toward her husband with a perplexed look on her face. "Sweetheart, it's almost dark, please tell me that you don't expect me to go on a hike this evening? Need I remind you that we do have work tomorrow morning?"

Burt just smiled at her, "Carole, come on dear, I have something fun planned." Burt unbuckled, stepped out of the car, walked to the back of the car and grabbed a basket from the trunk. He closed the trunk and walked around to the front of the car. Burt looked into the car and motioned for Carole follow him.

Begrudgingly she exited the car, eventually Carole walked toward her husband. Burt smiled at his wife and extended his hand toward her. She took his hand and they continued to walk up the trail. After about a fifteen minute walk, the couple stopped at a small clearing where, already laying in the field, was a quilt and a bunch of candles on stands.

Confused, Carole turned to Burt and began to question the meaning behind the quilt, when Burt smiled at his wife and pulled her into his arms as he whispered, "Happy one year anniversary, Darling."

Carole looked around and began to tear up as she said, "Oh darling, it's beautiful. This is perfect! I love it!"

Burt looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in to give Carole a quick kiss. He leaned back and looked into Carole's eyes again. As he gestured to the blanket he said, "Sweetheart, let's sit and eat that way we can talk a little more." Burt took her hand, walked over to the quilt and pulled her down into his lap. He opened the basket and pulled out the sandwiches and the homemade coleslaw that Kurt had made special for their date.

Shortly after Burt had finished eating, he watched his beautiful wife continue to eat, he laid down on his back staring at the setting sun. Burt wondered what his son was doing at home this evening, and Burt felt bad that he had left his son at home, but he quickly shook off the thought and focused on the stars.

Carole quickly slid over to Burt's side and laid down next to him. He quickly put his arm around her, pulling her to his side and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, sweetheart. Happy anniversary."

Carole quickly rolled over on her side and stared at Burt's face. He made eye contact with her and moved in for a kiss. Carole kissed Burt back, while quickly getting into the kiss, and pulled Burt on top of her. While hovering over Carole, Burt quickly began to nibble at her ear as she giggled, "Look at us Burt, making out on a blanket in the grass like we are two horned-up teenagers."

Burt chuckled at the thought, "Yes however, if we WERE high school students, we would be having sex just about now." He continued to nibble at her ear as he felt her stiffen at his comment.

"Who said we weren't?" Carole inquired. Burt went rigged at this comment. "Kiss me, baby." Carole whispered. Burt leaned back and made eye contact with his spouse, as he checked to be sure it wasn't a joke. Seeing that she was serious, Burt bent to kiss her once more as he assisted her in removing her top.

Due to their position on the ground, it was difficult to remove her top, so Burt pulled Carole into a sitting position. Once there, they broke the kiss long enough for Burt to remove his shirt as Carole began to take off her top. Seeing she needed help, Burt stopped her hands and began to unbutton her shirt.

Once they were both shirtless, Burt laid down on his back and pulled Carole on top of him. As he kissed the woman, Burt reached around her back to unclasp Carole's bra. In one swift motion, he had her bra off of her and thrown somewhere close by.

Now that she was topless, Carole knew that it wouldn't take much effort do distract her husband, that way she could take control. She leaned down and put her breasts in Burt's face, and he licked at them appreciatively. As Burt lapped at her breasts, Carole ran her hands down his hairy chest. After she finished playing with his chest hair for a few minutes, Carole then grabbed her husband's chin and deeply kissed him.

She then began to kiss down his chest, stopping to nibble at each nipple quickly before continuing down her husband's torso. Once she reached Burt's bellybutton, she began to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. As Carole was pulling down her husband's jeans, she intentionally brushed her hand across the throbbing member still inside his boxers.

Once Carole had his pants successfully removed, she began to kiss her way back up Burt's body. Once she reached his lips, she kissed him furtively. While kissing him, she reached down and gripped his swollen member through his boxers.

Moaning at the touch, Burt groaned out, "Oh, fuck. Carole, that feels fantastic…" Encouraged by this, Carole pulled down his boxers, showing Burt in all his glory. Every time she saw her husband's cock, it took her breath away. He was easily 8 inches long and about as thick as a soda can.

Carole, wanting to taste his dick, bent down and licked his dick from head to base. Loving the touch, Burt moaned, "Again baby, suck my cock." Carole complied, just wrapping her lips around the head of Burt's cock.

Burt thrust up into Carole's mouth, wanting to feel of the warm, moist feeling wrapped around him. Gagging a little, Carole pulled Burt's member out of her mouth and continued to lick up and down Burt's shaft.

Burt, realizing where this was quickly headed, moaned out, "Oh baby, if you are really wanting to make love, turn around and let me get you nice and wet." Carole quickly twisted around so while she continued to suck his cock, Burt could prepare her for his dick.

Quickly kissing down her things to her most intimate of places, Burt began to shower her opening with kisses and gentle probes with his tongue. Soon getting fed up with the gentle prods, Carole pushed back on Burt's tongue, making what she wanted clear.

Burt quickly began to finger her pussy, first with just one finger. While stretching his wife's most intimate of places, Burt also licked, sucked and nibbled at his wife's clit. This action was drove Carole crazy and made her oral assault on Burt's dick that much more powerful.

Finally, Carole pulled off of Burt's cock and said, "Okay darling, I'm ready. Make love to me." Burt quickly laid Carole on her back as she spread her legs for him. Carole watched as her husband's eyes darkened with lust as he switched to "primal" mode.

Burt lined up his cock with her tight entrance, made eye contact with Carole and slid inside. Burt watched as Carole bit her lip, which prevented her from screaming with joy.

Burt leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly as he took her, making sure she felt just as much pleasure as he did. Burt was playing with her clit as they made love. While fucking her, Burt bit onto one of her nipples and sucked it as he fucked her.

Burt pulled out momentarily, to lay on his back. Carole rolled over as well and startled his lap. Just as she slid down Burt's cock, his cell phone started ringing. Burt absent mindedly noticed that the ringtone, _Born this Way_ by Lady Gaga, indicated that Kurt was calling him. Burt did NOT but that ringtone on his phone, but Kurt had and Burt never bothered to change it.

Carole stopped moving as the phone continued to ring. "Sweet heart," Carole said, "Don't you think you should answer that?"

Burt stared at her, as he formulated a response. "Do you think I should? I mean, we ARE a little busy at the moment…"

As Carole stared at him, she raised one of her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Burt then closed his mouth as if he had said something quite idiotic, which he had accidently uttered. "Alright, Alright, I'll get it." Burt turned his head towards the ringing and attempted to grab the pants. Unsuccessful, Burt looked to his wife. "Dearest, do you mind getting off of me so I can grab the phone?"

As she giggled, Carole said, "Oh, well maybe you DON'T need to answer it..." Quickly standing up, she stepped away from her husband as he rolled over to grab the phone.

"Hello? Kurt?" Burt answered. "Kurt, Is everything okay? Something happened? Okay, well I'm just fifteen minutes outside of the city limits. I well be there in twenty minutes. Okay son, see you then."

As he hung up the phone, he rolled over perplexed as to what was going on; and Burt saw his wife completely dressed, holding his clothes towards him.

Burt sighed and began to get dressed while Carole grabbed the blanket, basket and the candles. Once dressed, Burt grabbed the objects and started to walk down the hill. Before he could get too far, Carole grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear, "Don't look so upset. You know, eventually you are going to have to finish what you started…"

Burt stared at her in disbelief. Carole winked, gave him a quick kiss and walked toward the car.

Burt shook his head as he flowed her, at least he was going to have the chance to finish. However, as he got into his car, his thoughts turned toward his son, and Burt hopped nothing major had happened.

Now that Kurt and Dave had both gotten a hold of their parents and they were on their way to the Hudson-Hummel residence, Dave and Kurt looked at each other in confusion.

**Can you hear me?** Dave thought. He couldn't believe that he could hear what Kurt, the guy he had been in love with for years, was thinking; and worse, that Kurt could hear what he was thinking back!

_Yes, I can. What is going on, David?_ Kurt stared at David incredulously, expecting him to have some idea.

Dave shrugged, he had no clue as to what was going on, but he hoped he could figure it out. **Kurt? **Dave thought, **what do you THINK is going on?**

Kurt tilted his head in mock confusion, _What do you mean David?_ The teen knew what Dave was talking about, but Kurt hoped he was wrong.

**What I mean is, after we finished… Having sex?** Dave inquired.** You said you thought you had an idea as to what was going on… What was it?**

Kurt continued to pretend he had no idea what Dave was going on about. Kurt heard a car pull up to the front of the house and he walked to the window in the living room. As he peered out the window, Kurt heard Dave mumble, "Good old mom and dad…" Kurt turned around and stared at Dave's face. Dave looked very uncomfortable standing there in his living room. "On the plus side," Kurt stated, "at least now they will know your secret…"

Dave stared at Kurt with angry look on his face, "Why is that a good thing? What if they kick me out?"

_You will stay here if they kick you out Dave. Especially if what I think is going on, is occuring._

Dave was just about to question what that something was, when Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky knocked on the door. Winking at Dave, Kurt turned and walked toward the door. Kurt opened the door and stared at the couple on the other side.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky, please come in." As the couple stepped into the house unsurely, they looked around for David. Finally seeing him in the living room, Paul Karofsky strode to his son and said, "Son, what are you doing here? Why did you call us to… HIS house." Paul points at Kurt standing on the other side of the room.

Realizing that Dave was freaked out, Kurt quickly said, "Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky, please sit down. My mom and dad will be here soon. Would you like something to drink?"

Paul turned to Kurt and coldly spat out, "No, thank you." Paul turned to the couch and saw his wife already sitting on the couch. Paul strode over to the piece of furniture and sat down, taking his wife's hand. The two were stared at their son, as they expected him to declare what was going on. To no avail, then sat quietly looking around at the living room.

_Are you okay?_ Kurt inquired. He hoped that Dave was, Kurt didn't want him to get hurt during this horrid experience.

**I guess… I hope you know what you are doing, Hummel.** Dave was stressed, Kurt could tell. Kurt just helped Dave calm down, just slightly, much to Dave's relief. **Thanks, I needed that.**

Kurt smiled, he really did like David, and he wanted to help him. He also had some other feelings but he didn't exactly know what those were yet, but Kurt would hopefully know soon.

After a few minutes, Kurt heard the front door open, completely missing the sound of the car pull up to the house. Burt and Carole walked into the house.

At first glance, Burt saw David Karofsky sitting in his living room. Burt immediately got angry and stormed into the room. "What the HELL are you doing here? Why are you in my house? Kurt, why did you let him in?" Burt shouted and as he glanced wildly around the room. Absently, Burt noticed another man and a woman in the room.

"Dad, Carole, please sit down for a minute." Kurt said, as he gestured to the two arm chairs in the room. "We have to tell you all something." Confused, Burt and Carole sit down.

_You have to start, you have to tell them you are gay. _Kurt looked at Dave. _Otherwise the entire situation won't be explained properly._

**Okay… I'll do it.** Dave clears his throat and says, "Mom, Dad. I have something important to tell you. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel as well, you should know too. Kurt and I also ask that until we completely explain the situation, that you not interrupt us. We have a lot to say and we don't want to miss anything. First, Mom, Dad. I'm gay. I have known for years that I am. I have also been in love with Kurt since our freshman year of high school. I was just scared that I would be made fun of just like he has been all these years. Eventually, I started making fun of Kurt as well. Mom, Dad, I am sorry that you had to find out in this way. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I am sorry the pain I have caused your family these past few years." Dave turned to Kurt and nodded at him.

Kurt stepped forward and said, "Carole, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky. David kissed me a few weeks ago and I had no idea how to deal with the information. This morning I slipped a note into his locker telling him that he needed to explain what was going on or I was going to 'out' him to the entire school. We made a plan to meet together this evening here and discuss what happened. David came over and we talked for a while. Eventually, David admitted to me that he had feelings for me and since the kiss I had developed feelings for him. Well, we started making out and… Well one thing led to another and we… Well anyways, after we finished, we could hear one another's thoughts and knew what one another was feeling, in addition to our other gifts. So what we are asking is, can you all explain what is going on?" Kurt looked from parent to parent in hopes of and explanation.

Paul was the first to say something. "David, you are… a FAG?! And furthermore, you chose him? The gayest of them all?"

Burt immediately stood up and shouted, "We do not allow that word in this house, and do **NOT** talk about my son that way!"

"Oh come on! You really can't approve of this can you? This is just gross! It's not right!" Paul shouted back. "It is disgusting and I won't allow my son to take part in it! Come David, we are leaving."

Dave stood their unmoving, refusing to look at his father. "I'm not leaving dad." Dave said firmly. "I love Kurt, I have hurt him enough in the past. We are confused, scared and don't understand what is going on. Please, I know you know something. Please, talk to us, we are scared dad."

Paul looked at his son. Dave was standing there looking stronger, more scared and more determined than he had been as far back as Paul could remember.

"I think I know what's going on." Paul said. "Hundreds of years ago, a war was about to break out between the humans and the mutants. The day before the first attack was supposed to come, the humans issued a decree that if a mutant was caught using their powers, they were to be killed. The mutants had no choice but to comply, for they didn't want their children to be harmed. The mutants would move away and start over, using a name and aliases which was not connected to their mutant ancestors. Often the mutants would fall in love with humans and share their secret. These couples would then have children and often they would be gifted as well. Your mother and I met during college, I was the first to tell her that I was gifted. She didn't believe me when I said I was super strong. I had to lift a car over my head just to prove it to her. She then told me that she was s shield, that she could stop any attack-like power from harming someone, either herself or someone else. The two of us signed up to fight for the rights of our kind whenever that would happen. After we dated for about a year, I proposed and we were married within a month. About a month after our one year anniversary, we found out that we were going to have a baby. Your mother and I were to leave and join the ranks of the Mutant Assault Academy, the training camp for mutants, to learn to use our powers for battle. Your mother and I made final preparations to leave the week after you were born. On the day of your birth son, a man came to our house and gave us an envelope. Contained in this envelope was a document which was drawn up by the head of our, general so to speak. Our orders had been changed to leave where we were hiding to come to America, for it had been seen that our son and another mutant would be the key to saving our race. We had never been told where we would find this person, and we certainly never expected it to be another male. However, the prophecy did state that the couple's powers would merge; and that Dave and his… Partner would develop more powers then they previously possessed."

The rest of the group sat in the room, as they digested what had been shared. Burt couldn't wrap his head around the current situation. He knew that this was true, for he had received the same document, but he never thought that David Karofsky would be Kurt's mate. Burt also remembered one other clause from the document, unsure if Paul had remembered it or not.

Burt cleared his throat, "Paul, wasn't their another clause within the prophecy? Some instructions about the, uh, living arrangements after the initial bonding?" Burt was unsure of what to do now. On the one hand, if Kurt and Dave didn't remain together, the two ran the risk of being attacked separately; and the couple would just get progressively sicker and sicker until they died. However, on the other hand, Burt didn't know if he felt comfortable with Dave and Kurt living together, in either household.

"This is true, Burt." Paul agreed. "We have to find a way to make this situation easier. However, I would suggest that Kurt and Dave stay here tonight, per your permission. That way they can just head down stairs, go to bed and get some much needed rest."

"Absolutely, we can discuss this further another day." Carole barked out, seeing that Kurt was going into overload and needed to get to bed. "Let's let the boys sleep, this has to be a lot to process for the two of them. Dave, Kurt, downstairs. Go to bed. Goodnight."

After saying good night to their parents, the boys headed downstairs. Once reaching the bottom of the steps, Dave picked Kurt up and carried him to the bed, setting Kurt down and quickly undressing him. Once in his underwear, Dave laid Kurt's practically unconscious body down on the bed, and quickly undressed himself. Once disrobed, Dave climbed into bed and covered him and his lover up with the bedding.

While holding Kurt to his chest, Dave whispered, "Good night, Kurt. I will see you in the morning."

Kurt barely registered what was said, but whispered back, "Good night, Dave. I love you." Expecting a response back, Kurt opened his eyes and turned to Dave.

Kurt just rolled back over and shut his eyes, for Dave was already fast asleep, and Kurt quickly followed in his footsteps.


End file.
